


Words of a Shepard

by Musedreamer



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Experimental Style, Legends, Letters, Unreilable Narrator, accidental magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musedreamer/pseuds/Musedreamer
Summary: A collection of writings that I did for my long time Dnd character Midhaishia, a teen age member of a desert tribe. I did a lot of experimenting with her writings and I wanted to show them off a bit.





	1. Strange New World

**Author's Note:**

> A note from the translator:  
> The Kali, people who live deep in the desert are deeply traditional. Their writing system is a combination of Common and strange idioms collected from each person and culture that joins their collective. This piece, like many others, was not written on paper but sewn with deep red thread into a sturdy woven linin or muslin to survive travel and the arid climate. I have done my best to understand the content and translate it here.  
> -W

My Shepard,

  
I graciously thank you again for this chance to prove my worth as a hunter. I will not fail to bring something of worth home to our family. The journey through the mountain was survived as I told in my last record. I came to the housing on the cliff and beyond that was ages of dark sky on the ground, this must have been the ocean. I could not see the end of it.  
I found the local ale house in hope of finding some information on the exact location of our brother Mactavish’s meeting place. Fortunately there were several others that had received similar missives to our own. We each disembarked to the same place separately, a residence on the small mountain of soil overlooking the town.

  
Where our mountain is tall, the residence was half as wide if I was to guess. Inside were others who had been called, others who knew the difference between a town and a residence. We were told to name ourselves and while most were short and simple for one reason or another, I proudly spoke of my worth and was greeted by awed silence. The “inheritance” was barred by a challenge among us. To find a key to open a keep box like traders carry on travels.

  
There were rules, do not leave the house unless you wish to abstain from the prize and a limit of time. When all was said, I followed a mortal of Dragon-kin up a case of steps. Many others followed, some scattered to other doors. The Dragon-kin was short with his words and acted like a she-fox defending her pups, disliking our following. The door told one of our gathering that they were cold. This reminded me of Sunlight and Shadow, where little ones would practice walking on sand by blindfolding everyone and trying to catch others with hints from their minder. Shadow meaning distance, Sunlight meaning that some were close to each other. Being in a strange dwelling reminded me of the feeling of sightlessness and shifting sands beneath my feet.

  
We followed the path others had made, this path lead to a case of steps down, the last of the steps ending with a body of one who had been trapped and returned to sand by fire. Our now larger group un-armed the traps with tools they had. After observing the sand that remained, one of our group became overwhelmed with death and ran in fear from it’s challenge. The next room was filled with ground clouds and a warning that something, a monster, would wake with speed. I calmed myself and absorbed the knowledge the stone floor could give me and lead as well as I could. One of our group became startled and was harmed by his speed in the ground clouds, a bolt of lightning striking him.

  
Through that room was one with pillars of stone, bowls of metal and gemstones in each. I thought on your lessons and was reminded that the sand alone is not a desert. A white horned comrade thought the order depended on the stones interactions by being able to scratch one another or as we would say the stone’s determination. We found the order but were set upon by individuals with ill intent...our competitors.

  
Two of them crumbled against our resolve but I admired the determination of the last. He drew blood on one of our own. He was injured by an arrow from the one of us who makes the sound of an arrow hitting its target and a strike from myself. I asked if he would yield and he did only to be struck by the one whose blood had been drawn. A man of faith among us spared him from returning to sand. Others took their right of conquest. I find myself confused with this and will think upon it and talk upon length with you once I return. I will simply say this: Mercy beyond the sands is strange.  
The next room had no more doors, only a chest flanked by two sets of armor. As soon as the chest was opened safely, both sets of armor took to motion. They fell against strikes more deft than mine and we had our reward: potions, an arrow, and the key we had searched for.

  
As we trekked back, I left a coin in the hand of our fallen foe as teaching tells us that one who is left with nothing will be stronger in hate at your next crossing. The Minder of the competition was waiting for us, the Dragon-kin opened the box to find a scroll. Mactavish had left the residence to the victors.  
I will remain vigilant.

Your loyal Hunter,  
Midhaishia


	2. Prophecy and Poetry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These were written later on with my Game Master's help but I will try and space out my letters with other types of work as I upload these ramblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from the translator:  
> There is no differentiation between legend and prediction among the Kali. One could say that their philosophy is circular. Even if something has already happened, it could still happen again.  
> -W

Mer-Gard-Go-Shay(The Betrayer or The Vulture)

Blood of a place where snowflowers will bloom  
Eyes whose mirrored gaze pools need not alter  
Growth unknown to lead to ash, sand, and plume  
Blade once fiercely loyal now will falter

If unheeded, water will be wasted  
Unbalanced within, Shepard's stones will wilt  
Families left sundered, angered, and jaded  
Seeing the collapse of all they have built

This disgrace unchecked will make the blood leach  
But a seed sown can be unweeded  
It is the duty, nature does beseech  
For greatest good, all bonds are conceded

Act quickly now, and that which sleeps will lie  
Justice done by the highest hand on high

The Messiah

A soul was once a coward with no mark  
Their mind rested with knowledge from afar  
A star fell under their watch into dark  
For restoration's sake they took a scar

Pity and woe led them to seek the wind  
The wind sighed; the world turned to right the pain  
Honor found, they gave of themselves entwined  
Set hand lost, only life now can they gain

In this fresh void, new light freely abounds  
New understanding beyond their mind's eye  
Dune and grain alike graciously bow down  
Their words no longer silent to the sky

Now tested, now wise, only now reborn  
With this power, the desert shan't be torn


	3. Curiosities Continue

My Shepard,

  
I have learned much of my comrades and of the residence we all equally own. We require no rations as Brother Mactavish stocked the residence with preserved food. I will not starve.  
Within the residence each of us has an enclosed room for ourselves, outfit like a temporary residence for travelers. We shared food and stories.  
The Dragon-kin (or Dovakin as I learned is the Dragon-kin word for Dragon-kin) is called Heskan and he and his companion Journey traveled across the ocean. Heskan wishes to know information of each of our group but when I spoke of you and all you had done, he wandered away absently and only returned to my side when I mentioned our desert. The mortal named Kale has been very helpful with describing “locks” that take the place of night Watchers in collections of residences like the one we reside in. Rakile has come from a distance to find her worth, she is so pale that her skin looks like white stone and her horns are tight against her ears. Actaeon is wishing to rebuild his monastery or home of unarmed holy men called “monks.” I have not seen much of Seth and Journey but I am sure we will become close eventually.

  
My first night was uneventful, however Kale swore that he felt something in his room though he found no trace of anything. I miss being able to tell if someone has touched my things by the sand on the floor. When it becomes appropriate I will suggest it to the others.  
Some of our company decided to investigate the house while myself and others chose to return to town for supplies. I thank Minder Galthron for his lessons of making waterskins of good quality, Trader Miday for showing and testing my knowledge of cloth and thread, Healer Haili for helping me learn how to prepare my food, and my new comrades for teaching me of this new world outside of the Desert first hand.

  
We learned what happened to our competitors: they were escorted out of town in varying states of life other than Zan.  
The one who was overwhelmed by death called Zan is a reader of words and a reader of magic. He is residing in the local temporary housing and ale house. As we mentioned the words Mactavish had on the residence, he said he would read on the words that we told him in the “library” or a place of great knowledge, most like like your tapestry room. We gave him knowledge brother Mactavish knew of his home that he had left for us in a letter. Most of its words were lost on my own ears but this is what I know. The manor itself was built upon the foundation of a castle called Aphilion. There were words of future meaning having something to do with something called a Division.

  
After we returned to our residence, I was informed of the now trapped secret entrance and the room it was attached to. I would be surprised if the upstairs room between the two rooms of ever flowing water rooms was not similar. I will note to check it.  
In any case, Kale asked for assistance with the astrological metal tool in the garden. I adjusted it to be correct to how the sky should be and that lead to those inside the manor to come out and tell us of the ground shaking deep underground. We searched the manor and found a passage leading down below what we know of our residence.  
I pray that the dark is kinder than the sand.

Your loyal Hunter,  
Midhaishia


	4. The Legend of Shepard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from the translator:  
> This piece is more of a transcription from Mactavish, the former owner of Castle Aphelion.  
> -W

The Legend of Shepard

I have been here many a night and have been graced with the permission to listen to an important lesion for the children of the Kali. A withered old man, one I know to be called Shepard, stands before a small group of children, behind him is a white statue of a man with open posture and a missing right hand. The room has large arches that look out onto the dark night, high above the sands, torches cast shadows on the faces of the old man and children.The old man speaks with reverence and wisdom, slowly and clearly. I shall transcribe as I hear it.

> I was born in a shining city on the coast, where water overtakes the land and the land fights back. My mortal father was a sailor, my mother a reader and keeper of words. She taught me every single word I knew, I sought more and more and my mortal mother obliged. One day, my mother was buying more words from a merchant and my hand slipped from hers. I followed smells of sugar as one who is small does and I was taken from my feet and the light from my eyes. When I awoke, I was bound, many other small ones around me. We were packed like cattle. We traveled like that for a long time. When we were unbound, we were weak. We were marked with fire and metal. We were told we were owned. We moved materials, served food, and were traded between masters. I grew strong and smart. We traveled for long distances and camped in places where it was easy to hide. We were crossing the sand when I ran, they laughed and refused to chase me, mocking my foolishness. I did not heed them, the first day my skin burned, the first night I grew frost on my face. I traveled 3 cycles of day and night like that, the desert testing my every step. On the fifth day I fell upon stone. A mountain towered above me, rising above the sand, looming before me and hiding me in shadow. Carved into the tall stone was an entrance, tunnels and caverns were before me, all of them converging at the top of the mountain, where I found the statute before us. You see, the statue’s face is smooth, featureless, as if the desert took it’s face. The open hand as well is lost to it. In this statue, I saw myself, the desert had taken much from me as well. In this statue, I saw what the desert had made me. I heard the desert’s calling for me, they had bore a new son. I knew others would soon follow in my steps. I waited, soon, your brothers, sisters and some of you came to us. Some came with food, some with water, some with clothing, some with tools, and some with nothing but themselves. Not one of them can tell you exactly why they are here, only that they are new, smooth. We will teach, we will cultivate what the desert has made of you, what it has made of all of us. We will train you, care for you in place of your true mother, your true father, your true parent; the desert itself.


	5. Fears Realized

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from the translator:  
> The fabric of this text was different from the others. The tight threads were inconsistent and loose and the fabric itself had holes as if threads were cut and resewn over and over. I can only assume from the translation that this was from the authors distress.

High Healer,

Where Shepard is wise in many things, you are one of knowing of body, mind, and soul. I have not slept and I do not know what to think. I am sure that you have read from Shepard’s cloth but I will leave with you more words.

We climbed into the dark, using the case of steps provided, lit only by a charmed stone. We found a room with 4 doors, lit by magic as we entered. One of which we entered, the other three locked. One door opened into a room of brisk cold, a temporary residence. In it was a resident, an individual of long ears called Rosefire. She is also a reader of words and a reader of magic. The other doors opened onto walls.

There was a sudden darkness and in its place was a small light that had a voice of its own. I did not touch it and I was...terrified. I spoke not of this feeling to Shepard because of my shame. I cautioned my fellows but they left me unheeded and followed back up the case of steps, through the rooms to the room where the key for the inheritance challenge was hidden.  
Underneath the chest the light spoke of a door. As it said there was a hidden small room, Heskan and Journey entered and spoke of spikes made of gemstones. The array of precious stones was broken and as it was repaired, each of us lapsed into a deep sleep.

As I slept, I saw a dream. I was small, a room not like the mountain but like a temporary residence or my residence in the housing here. The walls were red, the room dark save for candle light. There were shadows of two people, dwarfing my size. On a table there was a bowl, the color of the sky on a clear day, and dragons, the color of a Trader’s rings or the most valuable of coins and the sand on a bright day.

One of the shadows spoke softly, as if they were at a distance, their words like those my Minder has not spoken since my first my first hunt, “I love you, Sleep tight.” As if my small self had fallen into sleep, the world became sand and memory. A memory I knew well. I was practicing my words in cloth alone as the sun was high, my 10 cycle old self sheltered by Mount Kali. I am reminded of the imperfection now as my hands shake trying to relay the information to you.  
But as comfort of home filled me the past slipped from my fingers like water fabric. Before me was Shepard, imposing and towering like the mountain in a sand storm. My face was bare, his masked and angered, angled as if to keep sand from his eyes and I was nothing more than a hill underfoot. He spoke like wind whipping through the upper spire of the mountain in a storm, careful and yet still destructive.

“You are not one of us, you never were. Get this disappointment out of my sight.”

  
I awoke after the words. My comrades had similar dreams I believe but after my own I know not what to think, I know not what to ask. Heskan knew the man who came to our door, possibly that is what he dreamed of when we all were asleep.  
I know not what to do. I will send my missives as soon as possible, I am in need of guidance I cannot receive so far from the desert.

I eagerly await your response.

Midhaishia


	6. Under Stone, Under Foot

My Shepard,

There was quite the trouble since my last missive. 

We had gone into town to learn more about the castle when a little one burst through the entrance of the temporary housing to speak of his sibling being lost and possibly captured by strange creatures. After offering our services, the housing keeper lead us to the rocky outcropping that met the water. Together we made it close to the cave where the water met. 

The stone was changed like after a sandstone at the Kali but with strange sharp edges. Animals here were similar to to scorpions but round and tailless. I am told that they mean no harm. Inside the cave were growths of luminescent mushrooms that’s light was poor. We followed sounds and arrived into a large cavern, occupied with two legged, large eyed things. Monsters. 

The little one was tied in a pool, the water rising. Rosefire, our Reader of Magic, beheaded the leader after the others were dispatched. The water had risen quite a bit by this time so we were swift in our resolve to leave the cave. 

By the next day we were rested, battles well fought and sought more knowledge of how to resolve the issue of the creatures underneath our town. I will write again the results of this day.

Your loyal Hunter,

Midhaishia

 


	7. The Dark Below

My Shepard,

We decided as a collective to explore the cave and face the creatures, hoping to find the source of these beings known to live beneath the sands. We do this to protect our residence and for the betterment of our allies and providers of food and tools, beyond the reasoning of right or wrong. Where they are unable, we can provide. 

I find myself saying your words to reassure our actions within my soul. 

In the light, the stones were simple to navigate down to the caverns under the water in the light, the difficulty came with getting through the pool deeper underneath its surface. It was cold, dark, and insecure under the water but my comrades helped me. We found more of them, the fish creatures, too many to control by those of us who explored. We returned to the town, warning of the dangers that might return to cause storms. The town is not filled with those who can defend themselves as we are in the desert. They are untested. Raw stone untouched by sand, wind and sun. 

After healing from our fight, we gathered to ask an individual who found us earlier, the man in the bright clothing who offered us a job. He was apparently strange by the standards of those out of the desert. He had a place he wanted us to go, in search of an artifact for his collection for him. As a boon, he gave us a ring of magic quality. The travel would take us a few days, through the mountains and along the edge of the desert. Knowing this, I stocked us for our travel and set out on our journey.

May your wisdom find us well, Shepard.

Your loyal Hunter,

Midhaishia

  
  



	8. To the Sands

My Shepard,

Our travels lead us across the mountain, a path I remember well. But instead of an abandoned encampment, a two headed giant was in our path. Thinking of our return and if others travel this way, we set a trap for the creature and dispatched it with stone and magic. 

With maps and compass, the others attempted to take a path through the desert, but being upon familiar sand again, I easily lead. Our travel was moderately speed, some of ours unused to the heat and the movement. The desert set before us an oasis as the sun set, and I gave thanks. The next morning we set out again and were tested by the desert, my comrades succeeded in the deserts challenge. 

After that success, in the wake of being swallowed by the sand again, we found ourselves in the debt of a wanderer of the desert. We broke bread and shared our tent, watching for danger in each other's sleep. I am glad that mortals that live in the city with locks and doors still are able to understand the need to watch the night. Along came the morning and the wanderer gave us a book and much guidance. The others read the words to me and though they looked pensive about it, I found no interest in a strangely worded song. 

We made our way into the town of Est Word, and it’s feeling was strange. Several individuals told us of oddities in the night. Wishing to assist the town, we began to investigate. During our watch, an individual left the safety of the inn. Thinking him at fault, we sprung the trap. However, though those we spoke to insisted the identity of this individual was one of shadow and danger, Vazan only wished for the truth as he shares the same God-spirit with Kale. We agreed to be his ears in town and for him to temporarily take the attention. We slept and as morning came we each took turns investigating and looking usual as possible to not arouse attention. That worked with varying degrees of success. 

The events of the day converged as we entered their place of worship for their rituals. In the middle of this, Actaeon exclaimed that the priest had been the reason for the danger at night. In a feat of magical strength, he revealed a stone spire underneath the wood of worship in the place of worship. With this out in the open, the Watcher of the town ordered those who could not fight to leave, we gave chase to the liar. He threw rodent teeth at us as he stood on the ceiling, but was overcome by our determination. But as quickly as the false priest was dealt with and secure, we had another issue. A secret door was opening and we would have to deal with it soon. We quickly entered the path and found ourselves faced with mortal and snake combined. Dispatching them was difficult but we did so with only injuries. Together we slayed the snake priests and blended mortals and returned to question the false priest. 

I...did not believe that violence to a repenting man was necessary but Acteon had taken it as a personal insult to his history, after beating him with in a drop of water, he exposed him for what he was and Seth apparently agreed as he executed him without hesitation. I fought Acteon on his choices but thinking on it now, he was correct, in they could not handle and uncover such misdeeds alone, they most likely would not have been able to punish him truly for what he deserved. We inch closer to the goal the man in the teal suit and the cliff side housing asked of us. I ask you and the desert for your thoughts of success.

 

Your loyal Hunter,

Midhaishia

 


	9. Tomb of the Lost

My Shepard,

 

After resting and recovering from the altercation and execution of the cultists, I made a point to apologize to Actaeon. His words were simple in response, his choices should be trusted. Additionally, as any hunter would do in my position, I suggested Vazan travel with us, subtly. He was one of knowledge and skill. However, my suggestion was not taken well. Vazan took this denial of access to the rest of our journey well and promised we would meet again. I pray that this is the will of the desert. 

We returned to the path quickly and found ourselves in an oasis comparable to Shepard stone but as if it’s origins were of the forest.Our day of travel gave way to rest among the vegetation that this apparent star cradle provided. Kale read to us the name of the structure we were looking for: The Crypt of Jourli Ironsmoke resting in the Anvil of Kvasckur. 

Upon morning, we moved to the structure, removing the bar that kept the doors closed and entered with caution. Inside, a face was carved and mounted on the wall ahead, presumably the Dwarf whose name the structure holds. Those who had the ability to see in the dark and sense magic looked for traps that might have been prepared. Once we chose a path, an unforeseen force sent a round stone cascading after us. Heskan, was filled with strength and slammed a door open, the injuries of the others were less because of his action. The hall we entered through that had a hole where a door should have been, emptied out into a chamber. A circular room that was expansive to the sky. Light in the room came from a crystal suspended a distance above us. After mechanisms were toyed with, 3 lenses each bigger than the last that convened light slid through the walls. The light opened a door before us, the people who built this place must have poured their minds into the very stone to think and create all of this. 

The other rooms twisted into knots, hiding treasures and traps. Many traps for a place of religion as I have been told. Shapechangers, shapefillers, monsters of rot and traps: this is not a place of worship. As I should have been I was shadowing those of greater knowledge, one step behind or one step ahead. This place would have swallowed me alone. 

Our conjunction lead to a final trial, light pooled in the room leaving only a goddess of wind and sand, in the common tongue called a sphinx. I will admit in her gaze I faltered in words, unknowing and breathless I attempted to be a representative. I showed my age and inexperience. She allowed us to think on a trap of words, our young at heart Hunter, Journey spoke out of turn, the goddess summoning minions as his incorrect guess. But before either of us could strike, Rosefire spoke out the word that the goddess was looking for. As suddenly as she had called forth the soulless sand people they were gone and she told us of our success and her surprise. She returned us to the entrance, the spearhead in our possession.

When making sure we had not missed anything within the crypt, we were confronted by a man of flames, yet another trap, dispatched by thinking and advantages. We decided, at my suggestion, since it was only midday, we would wait until night had fallen and spent some of its self to begin to travel again. 

While I watched, I saw shadows on the ridge in the dying light. I quickly woke and warned Kale and slipped into the sand like a serpent. The words they spoke were those of bandits, and as my comrades attempted to slip undetected, one of the bandits, one born of a lineage of tooth and claw, smelled their presence. Thinking quickly, I fired a bolt at one who had drawn a crossed bow. Arrows and magic bombarded them, striking 3 down before a magical fog was cast. Motioning to leave one alive, I submerged myself into the cloud. I dispatched one and tackled the last to the ground, she had lost the battle before it had began, sniveling in my grip. 

The fog dismissed, both her and another survivor named their employer, Isokai the Pup has taken her father’s place and it seems that she is attempting to extend her reach. Be weary my Shepard. Our travel had us return to the town we had passed and there was no conflict as we returned to Prosper.

 

Your loyal Hunter,

Midhaishia

 


	10. Anger and Betrayal

To my dearest Sister among the Healers,

 

I have yet again talked myself among the vultures. I promise you Sister, I did not do it on purpose. As you are not a high member(unless so much has changed since I have left home) or Shepard, I will quickly recount.

  
In helping a village I have met another Hunter, but he is not a Hunter by desert test. You yourself said that one day something would soffen me and as difficult as it was to say, you are correct. He was injured protecting me and my soul sung for his survival. But in doing so, I may have endangered everyone I now care about and watch over. Bandits attacked us, but they were not scouts, nor treasure searchers. They were searching for him. Thankfully he was not among us for his own protection but had his scent not been on me, we would not have been attacked. And...the other thing would not have happened either. I will explain.

  
Those without honor were left for the vultures. One remained, a female who had no honor, begging for her life. I left her weapons, water skins, two of my rations and a wine skin another of our company gave her to give her a chance. In case it was a ruse, all of these things were in her bag a ways from her. As we left, a male Dragonborn traveling with us returned to her, all of us watched as he...attempted to pour out two of her water skins. She fought back, out of animalistic understanding at the loss of water, still honorless, but not without teeth. After she reclaimed the water for herself, the Dragonborn walked away. As if nothing had happened.

  
I have accepted many a strange thing outside of the desert. I am young, I know very little, you are very aware of this. But, this is my home, I know how things work in the desert. We were at an oasis, there was water, sure. But water is sacred, you carry it with you to supplement your body, your breath, your fire, your soul. And to pour it out...it was unforgivable. I stood at the sand’s edge and they...whined at me, told me that the fact that there was water there was enough to supplement what was lost. I refuted that it was beside the point and there was no explanation. Nothing was said, no remorse, I was told to be silent. This is the point I ate the bird. I told them that I would return back to Prosper but not with the Dragonborn. And with that I walked into the desert and allowed it to swallow me.  
I cried, I wasn’t doing everything in my power to hide myself. I just wanted to be away to be by myself, to think and be. I knew we were both going to the same place. Unexpectedly, some of them followed me. It was a while before I noticed they stopped following me. I retraced my own steps back to the three who followed me. One of them had drained the water from themselves and the other two were helping him to recover. He called out my name, asking a question wishing for clarification of my actions.

  
I...wanted to return to them. I slipped myself behind them, waiting to hear their decisions, I would have followed them all the way back to Prosper. In that moment, Actaeon locked eyes with me and reached out. The others were surprised. One of them, Rosefire, smacked my head and told me not to worry her, like Thonay used to when I tried to climb the outside of Kali. Seth tried to convince me that family does strange things but that still makes them family, kind of like Hath when I tried to skin Hopesh for pushing me around. Actaeon...his words hit most of all. He called me all of their Minder. I returned with them, but I am many things. I am scared, I am unsure of my choices, unsure of those I follow and those I lead. I miss you all, I miss certainly, and above all, just one foot out of it, I miss Sand, the Wind and the Light. I await the day when we can see each other again,

 

Your Noisey Mouse,  
Midhaishia


	11. Breaking the Mold

Shepard of Prosper,

I know not why or how you can read the words of my...learning, but I will put it to use. We will travel south west soon and in doing so, we will be unable to tell Oriella of our distance. I ask of your favor for three things. The first, the other bundles should be given to the next courier to the desert, no rush is needed, the money will be provided among the fabric. The second, read the next to Oriella, I do  **not** trust that Zan will be able to explain everything to her or will be willing to. The last, though we did not seal it in blood, I expect of you and plead of you, make sure that Zan becomes well again as I do  **not** trust him to keep his word in this either. Thank you.

 

Star of Prosper,

I know not what you are aware of when we returned so I will cover what we observed. The tales we have for your return are rich with adventure but can be spoken. Our group returned to Prosper, weary and ready for rest. Rakile, Seth and Kale went home, Heskan and Journey went off who knows where, and Acteon, Rosefire and I went to the bar to find good friends and speak of many things. 

Instead of finding you, only finding Tyrue and strangers, those from a far off land. Tyrue made a point to secretly warn us of these travelers and your disappearance. We were lead upstairs to find Zan’s room oddly sacked or at least it appeared to be. We searched the room to find even Zan had left us a message of warning as well, though he was nowhere to be seen. As we had learned all we could, we returned to our residence to find others of our group heading into town. I did not think much of it but I should have. Rosefire and I spent time resting and mulling over what we had learned when Hesikan told us that Acteon had gone to confront the enemy's’ assault on the town himself, something we would have to assist with if we wished him to survive. 

It took time to return to town and find him fighting the death dresser along side the Keeper of Words we met upon our first steps with in Mactavish’s manor. Seeing no reason to wait, I struck the crazed man, later we learned that this was the death dresser’s brother from a far off land, bought by Keifler, a man of magic you must be formally acquainted with, the one who was hunting Acteon for his magics of the mind. We struck him down and the Keeper urged us on as Seth and Kale were in the ship preparing to address the matter directly. Dispatching some of the troublesome sailors as we went, Rosefire was given a bow to supplement her spells, assisting the plan as a whole. 

With Rosefire and Journey on the cliff, Keifler would not escape us as we snuck onto the ship. Magic flying as Acteon drew attention to himself allowed Hesikan and I to attack with little suspicion, climbing the mast to attack Keifler where he believed he was safe. With my moment and wind with in me, I struck him thrice, removing his arm from his body. Keifler was now at Acteon’s mercy and none remained for the monster. Keifler suffered for everything he did.

We returned up the cliff, with you and the real death dresser who had been taken. You looked far from well as we met Rosefire, Journey and now Zan up on the cliff. Seth and Zan rushed you to town and into Tyrue’s tavern. The creatures who had been watching over you for Kiefler had poisoned you with their bite and nothing we had done so far had assisted your state. Zan asked for reagents and eyes beyond his own, each of us obliged and in speed Zan had returned you to a restful state. We took it upon ourselves to rest for the night. 

As morning arose, I took to town to ask of objects I had found and to check on you and Zan. Among those that live here were strangers heading towards Cassa Vantri. One of them called me “Cutie Pie”, I know not what it means, but in talking with them I learned something. The bowl from my dream, the one I drew for you was the design of the Kanakos flag. If this is true, my...my birth parents or even possibly myself are Kanakosi in blood. I know nothing about this nation but a grain of sand is stuck in my mind about it. Perhaps, when we return from this travel, you and I could read in the place of paper and knowledge, the library, about Kanakos. 

It eases my mind that you will be well soon. When Tyrue said that you had been taken I knew not what to do and without the honey mead in my mind, I would have done something foolish. I mean, if you had...if Prosper had lost you, not even the Light would brighten the street anymore. Star of Prosper, please recover for all of us.

 

Shine Bright Once More,

Midhaishia

 


	12. Desperation and The Truth of Spire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from the translator:  
> This piece was damaged or otherwise compromised, apologies for the abrupt end to the words.  
> -W

I guess it is habit that I keep writing, even if no one among me can read it. I don’t know if I belong in the desert anymore, not sure if I should write to Shepard of the Kali. Yes the Shepard of Prosper can read this but he hardly needs to be informed. It is hardly the place of any of the small family I have gathered to bear this information they already know. To bear my fears and worries, no one deserves that. I have already started I suppose, I may as well finish it. The only thing that awaits a snake eating its tail is death so it may as well enjoy the meal. 

The charm of the house changed. The flax cord and snake fang that I had carried with it changed with it. I didn’t notice until I awoke after returning. I have put the Caravan before the Hunter. 

We were awoken by lights bright enough to reach us from our home all the way to the ale house. We awoke who we could, rushing into town. The light had subsided, Zan and Tyrue explaining that the light had came from Orella, that the parasite, the poison of chaos in her blood had made it possible for her to bleed magic. Knowing she was ok was enough for me, but Kale and Seth stayed behind just in case.

He remembered what I asked of him and checked Zan. For all his self treatment, under Kale’s eye it was revealed that as I saw, removal was necessary. Kale decided it was necessary to do it as soon as possible. We were gathered together. We prepared and Kale asked me to make the final strike. It is not like I have never seen it done. I just...have never had to do it myself.

I remember Watcher Hothrep, stoic and resigned. Our Minder asked us to watch, I saw him eye me in particular, I loved climbing and daring myself to reach the top of Mount Kali without a foot inside of it. The Watcher had fallen under a startled camel and none of the Healers were secure enough to save his twisted foot. We were not to move, not to flinch, our Minder wanted all of us to know the consequences of folly or the simplest accident let alone interfere with the Healer’s work. A Healer gave him something to drink and he was quickly asleep or at least numbed with ale heavily. A quick movement of an ax and it was done, blood pooled like a field trimmed rabbit. Our Minder moved us away to let the Healers work but the warning was clear, no one was invincible. I was 11 cycles old and I did not climb the outside of the Kali again.

The walk to the place of worship was tense, for each of us in different ways. The place of worship had tall statues, none of them figures I had seen before, Gods that looked outside of the desert. We were lead into a back room for safety over all and to keep the process clean. The man of wisdom assisted and talked with Kale familiarly. Kale gave him a drink and he laid down, quickly asleep. I remember holding Khoardpesh in my hands, I could not stop shaking so I went back to the desert, to the exercises our Minders had drilled into our minds, twisting the light blade in my hands. I remember Kale touching my shoulder, the shaking stopping and all that was left was calm. I brought the blade down through the air silently and pulled away. I remember stepping back and then I was falling. 

I awoke worried, the haze of my mind unsettled but the Man of Wisdom was there to assure me that I had done no harm. Seth, tried a trick but no one believed it. The Man of Wisdom assured us that he would care for Zan. We began our trek to return the treasure to Lord Count Calimire. Or so I thought. Acteaon was insistent that we create a false one. To what end I knew not, but I would do my part and listen inside the housing. 

We arrived and as usual, Hesikan acted oddly just to separate himself from the group to search for a source of information I can only assume. I followed him as that was my goal as well. The assistant led Hesikan into a room of paper and wood, he was unimpressed with the paper on the desk, I observed a mechanism not unlike the one in our garden on the desk, it did nothing to change it to different days or even the current day. I then turned my attention to the walls and the abundance of light. Most of the light lanterns were simple, but two of them were ornate, cut particularly. I attempted to draw attention to myself, dropping sand at his feet, nothing. I threw a quill but it just lightly floated down, not enough to be any help until the assistant was sent to get a ladder for the papers above reach. I stepped into view at this point and we both observed and put together that the lantern screens showed a secret message in the written word. Wishing to explore and search for more information, I allowed Hesikan to spell me unseeable. I waited for the Assistant to return, Hesikan asked him where else the Lord spent time and I slipped away unseen to the upper balcony.

Quietly I scaled up to the upper balcony after finding it and tying off a rope using my Jackal trap as a weight to catch it on the ledge. I saw no papers here, but I soon was hiding again as the Lord had rushed in for a staff. I waited for him to leave and then some extra grains to prevent getting caught. I retraced his motions, finding a room full of treasures carefully placed and Rosefire and Kale among them, both observing carefully. 

After explaining that Seth and Acteaon were with the Lord, he broke one of the cases sending off a sharp sound. He quickly silenced the room, and suddenly it struck me that it was a ruse to put stress on the Lord, to get him to speak true. I quickly ran to the balcony I had climbed and tied off a rope. Kale understood and burned it to make it look like the thief had gotten away and there was no way to follow. I thought again, we had no time to plan what the intruder looked like between the two of us so I told Kale to knock me out, split the hare as the Lord nor the Assistant had not seen me. I did not expect him hit me with his weapon, I suppose I could have been clearer but it does not change that it hurt. I awoke in time to hear the Lord’s explanation as to why he was desperate for the spear itself. 

In his family's past, one of the women of his line sold every woman down from her to a demon for a second lasting life. The spear as a whole is called Oathbreaker and is known to cut ties of a magic kind. The curse is for them to become a Stonegazing woman, he then mentioned she was in the desert, hidden away, alone. This I can understand but he insisted that there was no life in the desert and this confused me. But beyond that, his nobility was now clear to me. Hopefully Actaeon felt the same. 

We returned to our housing, as I was still nursing a sore spot upon my head, I was eager to sleep. I awoke and found my charm that I had carried on my neck since my first hunt, the charm the house had given us and the cord itself, heavier. The flax cord itself had thickened and...bloomed into the flax plant some how, the roots of it grew around the fang and the charm. All together, it now looked like a snake coiled around my neck, it’s head the metal charm and the fang the curved end to it’s tail. I asked Rakile after it and she did not know much about it other than it was natural in it’s source, it would not be trouble according to her and this calmed me. 

Seth told all of us to come with him to see Oriella who was now awake. She was looking much better and asked after Zan who was still resting in the place of worship and Actaeon was sent to see if he was well enough to walk. When he did not return we all went to see what had happened, the Man of Wisdom had been unconscious for at least a day when Actaeon had found him, and now his hand was missing. I was glad for Oriella’s sake that he was well but Seth yet again attempted to make a joke of it. I made sure he was aware of my displeasure. 

From here, Acteon told us that it was too much a risk of his knowledge to travel with us. Instead, he would stay in Prosper and he would send with us one he knew well. Actaeon’s friend is...strange. He reminds me much of a wasp, one with too much to say in too little time. In any case, we were prepared to meet this sage of Timir Dral. 

We walked the grass lands until it was nearly dark. I decided to do some hunting and Skylar, the fast speaker’s name, joined me on the promise he would not chase off any of the game. He even suggested we compete. As I found my game, I felt the earth beneath my feet shake and head towards Skylar, who was currently attempting to wrestle a sheep into submission. I quickly stabbed into the ground and found myself on the back of a tailless scorpion twice my size, between the two of us it was quickly beheaded. I brought back a few hens and quickly prepared them and sat watch. 

After my watch Rosefire took over and in the morning we moved on from our shelter. After direction from Rosefire, we found ourselves in a mining tunnel, it took us much of the day so we found ourselves only at the mouth of the cave. That is when strange things started happening. The others insisted I was speaking strangely and I was not. I had the chance to sleep the night this time and while I did, our camp was set upon by a strange creature I had never seen before but I knew all about. It was a Spriftel, they usually travel in packs so it was strange to have this one attempt to steal from Seth, we all went back to resting as the now healing Spriftel was found to be harmless. We awoke and found that the animal was still here. I wished out loud I could speak with it as it seemed intelligent. And suddenly I could, it was very useful as it knew what was in the cave. Perhaps there was something special about wishing around this mountain. The Spriftile was an outcast as we found their home deeper in the cave, I kept my word and protected him and after a while his words turned back to chirps. Magic aside, he remained with me and I slipped him into my pack for his protection as frozen water littered the ground now. Wind and Light bless us we made it to the top and before us rose lights of mysterious origin. We finally had reached the Sage of Timir Dral.

The Three Eyed Sage of Timir Dral was a large celestial serpent. They named themself an Aborath. I do not know where to start. Well, the world is a lie I guess is a start as well as any. Before Spire was itself there were the Aborath. Impossible serpents that commanded those of our blood long before any of us were born. The Shine, the Valerien, saw issue with the use of mortals in this way. Their allies, the Gloom, believed the same. Together, they had the potential to create amazing things. They created a weapon to fight the Aborath. I...know not the clear meaning of what


	13. Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of prologue prose that I was writing for myself.

“Midrai, I just got off my shift, I’m tired, stop dragging me places and just tell me.” Hath barked at me, sharp but with a kind edge.  
“He said we need Pep-mins because he’s worried I will kill him.” My words were pushed through my mouth with gritted teeth.  
“A-ay-ard and all, what!?” I attempted to silence him, I had not seen Minder Galthron all day and he would have me at the mercy of the Healers if he knew what I was doing. “A Circle!? You are calling on me for a private Circle? Hai-li-shay-dard I love you but I did not wake this morning to see your life blood spilled!”  
“I am not going to die because him.”  
“Do I get to know the name of your victim then?” I pouted and set my eyes to the ground, trying not to look sheepish. “Oh no…”  
We walked to the agreed place, the Shon-pard-thaid that Hopeshkho was had brought his Minder, A-ay-ard I thought I was doomed there. The short and stout Minder stood from her waiting.  
“Where is your Minder, Hai-laid-min?” I grit my teeth, either she did not bother to know what I was called or he had not bothered to tell her.  
“I, Midhaishia, do not feel the need to bother my Minder in something as simple as this. I am a Hunter of the Kali, I have the right to choose my Pep-Min for myself.” If she was impressed by this, she did not say or show it. I, as the aggressor, drew the circle, Hath hid his exasperation well but I could feel his concern on my back. I watched Hopeshkho, the Hunter that had been the bane of my life, speak with his Minder in hushed tones, he would glance at me with eyes that made me want to hit something. I finished the Circle and walked over to Hath, leaning against a nearby Shepardstone like his water had left him.  
“Midrai…”  
“Hathpidaid Min-shep-pai, you are my closest friend and most likely the person least likely to kill me after if I survive.”  
“Sister of mine…”  
“If he touches me when I am without my life, give him a scar across his mouth.” Hath and I remained locked in looking for a moment before his shoulders rolled forward in defeat, losing his tall stature over me. He looked my shape over.  
“You are without armor?”  
“Yes.”  
“You are without blades?”  
“Yes.”  
“Give me your boots.”  
“What?”  
“Is there air between those eyes of yours? Proper Circles are done without blades, armor or foot wear of any kind. Do you only watch for the fights?”  
“Usually…”  
“Hand them over Midrai.” I leaned against the Shepardstone, removing my boots and tying the edges of my pants up.   
I stepped to the edge of the Circle, Hopeshkho already there, his Minder to his right. I felt my wind knot, this could be it, the end of everything. I closed my eyes, let Hath nudge my hand and stepped into the circle. I opened my eyes and counted to 10. We bowed to each other and from this point forward, everything was fair.  
The Circle is a place for understanding mortal conflict. The Desert has no need for debate or war, it has no like or dislike. So it was up to mortal minds and mortal souls to choose, to decide, to deliberate. So Shepard taught everyone the ways of the Circle. If there was ever a conflict between minds, the aggressor would draw a ring in the sand or upon the stone, wide enough for two individuals to coexist comfortably. A secondary ring can be created when seconds or Pip-mins are needed. Seconds are used when there is a threat of death, they are responsible for keeping the will of the one who calls on them if they die or are unable to live as they were. The requests can be harm if and only if they meet circumstances of insulting the defeated or destroy any of their possessions. They also prevent interference from outside the circle. The seconds are responsible for calling the fight off, breaking Circle the when one of the competitors becomes unable to fight or is pushed outside of the ring. The fight is over when someone is dead, someone is removed from the Circle, or an agreement is made and both break the Circle. Those inside are not allowed weapons, armor or even shoes, only your sand, your light and your wind.


	14. Your Voice is a Weapon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from the translator:  
> This piece was small and neatly stitched, the edges folded to hide a jagged edge. The words spiraled towards the center instead of moving from one edge to the other. Finaly, the thread was darkened with ash or soot of some kind.  
> -W

Shepherd of my Family in the Desert, our Wind, our Sand, our Light;

 

I find myself writing this at a trying time. However, it needs to be done, needs to be said, needs to be heard. 

I, Midhaishia, the rough burble of life a small girl makes, the Noisy Mouse, the Hunter, Minder of Many in the Ways of the Desert, the Fox-Minded, the Sister, the Sand Shaper, the Resolute, Blood of your Blood, renounce my position among your people. 

My old soul is yours now and I am sure at this very moment a Scryer is reading my marks upon the fabric for signs of life. I am sure you are frightened for me. I assure you, though my heart is broken, I live; though my my soul is lost, I live; though my wind is twisted, I live. 

I leave, not because of shame, hate, or crime; but honor, duty and life. I leave because justice and good hangs out of the world’s reach. I leave because my family, the family of Prosper, needs me to. 

I will return to you one day, but I will not be yours. My new soul awaits the day it can see it’s root once more.

 

Until we meet again

 


	15. What One Misses

Miss is a strange word in Common. It can be called a feeling, a ache or recognition of loss, an expression of relief, or frustration of failure. I was lucky I did not fail at removing the hands of Rosefire’s kin. Had I not, much could have been lost. Something I am confused at the absence of ache and sorrow is my soul, my false face, my mask. When I snuck into the town to learn of anything to assist Rosefire. And Skyler wore in just as well as I do. I ache for someone to guide me, help me decide what to call Skyler, brother, comrade, friend...It’s like looking upon the haze of sky glass or an oasis water, matching my ignorance of the stone and soil. He is a Hunter, no doubt of that, but is he a Hunter of Lost like me? Of Life? Of Secrets? Of Words? Perhaps that is not for me to know as I am. All I know is that my rights will be done, even if it is outside of sand. 

Something remains...hurting, perhaps writing out more will help...

Names are very important. You are remembered by them, outside of the desert people are so concerned with being remembered, they give their names to their offspring. Names are important in the Desert as well. Those born of the Sand picks out their own name, a new identity, a new self to match. I was too young to do it myself so Shepard chose for me. I was a noisy child so I was called as such. But my name has become more than that. My name can be a whisper of happiness, my name can be a shout of pain, my name can be a warcry. But that is in the Desert. This is not. My proud title here is a nuisance, a knot on someone’s mouth. People here do anything to shorten titles or names. Outside the Desert, my name is Mid. Simple, short, adapted to the world outside. In my language, Mid is just the word for sound. No context, no reasoning, just sound. I do not mind but, if you speak to anyone in the Desert, my name is Midrai or Midhaishia. That is all.

The ache remains, ache for those who raised me, those who laugh with me, anything familiar...I pray that it ends...

 


End file.
